


This Is All I've Known

by onsherann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Life Lessons, Poems, Poetry, Sad, feelings are hard to deal with sometime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onsherann/pseuds/onsherann
Summary: An Arrangement of Poems





	1. i

i

Underneath the silken valley,

Lived a man, and he once told me

Fear the rain

Fear the rain

That drips 

Ever so quietly

Ever so slightly


	2. ii

ii 

By the first lap

Of this swim club race 

Forced momentum 

Making the nearby trees shake

The flower petals will have fallen 

By the first lap

Fallen from the tree


	3. iii

iii

People say many cruel things.

To those who deserved it less.

Once,

I said those things too.

To the one

That needed me most.

It was yellow, the room that I stood in.

It was a gradient that traveled into white.

The color of a warmth, like sunflowers if they had been blinded by their daisy dying neighbors.

All I ever was had been laughter and happiness. 

And then, there she had been. In the room I stood.

She, by a tree that grew in the tiny corners. Limbs attached to the walls, like they were painted. Why had they been shivering?

If else they were painted, they grew shadows on her face. 

Water rippled under her feet. 

And my feet padded above the water, and created ripples from my own wake. They drove away from my quiet steps.

She looked at me.

She saw right through me.

Look at me

At least wouldn't you?

Her eyes followed my weight, shifted from a left foot to a right 

foot. The cloak I wore on my shoulders dripping with water that clung and melted from its edges.

' Do you know who I am?'

I asked nervously.

' No '

Good - ' There's something I have to mention to you - 

' But who are you? How can anyone enter this place without my affirm? '

She spoke, ' There is no joy in this place. 

' Do you see how the water leaks from the tree? 

' Do you find it strange that the tree is painted but carries heavy shadows from the eyes it grows

from the leaves from its stems

down where the water

trickles on the cloaks and leaves specks of sand?

' Look at me. 

' I know what you desire, more than any other. 

' But, I know more than what you understand.'

' Then, ' I reply, ' Do you know what I want? '

' Yes, but that is not what you need.

' What they want, 

she points at me

' Is something you can not take back.'

' It is the only thing that you will ever need. Because it is the only thing you have left to give. But do not offer it,

' To any other.

' Cherish it. It is your heart, in here, in this you call a happy memory. 

' Drenched with warmth of the colors of dying daisies. '


	4. iv

iv

Her eyes seemed darker than usual, today.

Filled with more fog than what an abyss can hold,

Fallen

Out of line

She didn't even try to look at me.

She didn't even try.

And she usually tries her best to do 

just that

...

But 

On this day

She slowly started to wither away


	5. v

v

He looked at her like a wild bouquet of heart shaped bluebells

and mint leaves

Like rosebushes fallen

into the airy swept sea

He looked at her like flowers formed off the moors at the edge of the bay.

He didn't pick them.

he let her grow.


End file.
